Does He Still Love Me?
by toto4396
Summary: Renesmee goes off to the Vulturri after a fight with Jacob, and one of the new members of the guard falls in love with her. When she tries to go back to Jacob will the Vulturri object? Will Jacob still love her? Will the whole family get involved?
1. Ahhh The VULTURRI!

Damon Matthew

Lisa (imagine super pale skin,

Small features, light blue eyes, and

Redder lips… just chose this pic

For the hair…)

I plopped down with a book of ancient vampire history in my hands, when before I knew it, Damon had me in his arms. "Hey! I was reading!" I exclaimed at him, as he put me down.

"Just hadn't seen you in a while!" he replied. "Come, let me show you something." He said, taking my hand and pulling me up, and laying a kiss on my hand, like the gentlemen he was."

"But Damon! I want to read! Just let me finish this book!" I pleaded, but unable to free myself of his iron grip.

"_Now_ Renesme. Aro ordered me to take you out, he's about to start feeding, you know that." He said, swinging me in his arms. Damon had an unusual gift. He was stronger and faster than any other vampire, unbelievably so, actually. Before I knew it we were on the roof of some building over looking the streets. I had known Damon since I was a child, but had never really gotten to know him as closely as I knew Aro. I knew Damon was very powerful, and usually respected him, as he had a 'don't-mess-with-me' appearance. He was handsome though. His hair was a short, black buzz cut, that made him look very menacing. He was incredibly muscled and pretty tall. He had fierce features, and had always reminded me of one of the Armani Exchange models. He was dressed in black jeans, and a black tank, showing off his body expertly.

He let me out of his arms and said "Ever jumped roofs before?"

"Ha! NO." I replied with, looking over the edge, at the bustling cars. I was scared even thinking about it!

"Don't be afraid" he said "Take my hand, I won't let you fall." I took his hand regrettably, and he jumped, pulling me through the air. The wind blew through my hair as I felt us flying. All too soon we came to the other rooftop, and my feet hit the cement.

"Ha!" I laughed, the exhilaration all over my body. Though I loved this, Damon treated it as an everyday thing.

"What's so exciting?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh whatever, don't be a smart ass."

"Hey!" he said, gripping my jaw, but not hard enough to hurt me. He continued in a stern voice "Don't call me that? Understand?"

"Fine, _sir_." I said smartly, then began to look over the next building. It was a good five stories taller than this one, and far away.

"Look, sorry Renesme, but you know I'm supposed to be your teacher, not friend."

"Whatever…"

"Ugh, don't be like that." Damon growled, aggravated. He swung me up in his arms, bridal style. I thought he was going to take me back till he jumped off the building. I clung to him tightly, scared for my life. He chuckled as he easily launched his self from the roof to the next one, five stories taller. He didn't stop after that. He kept running from roof to roof, never slowing his incredible, but unnatural pace. Eventually he set me down on the top of a 17 story high business building. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked, not even phased.

I leaned against him, head whirling, adrenaline pumping. "That, was, Wonderful!" I exclaimed.

He laughed again. "Glad you liked it. Its about time to get back." He said, checking his silver watch. "Feeding ended six minutes ago."

"Wow, six! How long have we been out here?"

"Around fourty-five, fifty minutes." He replied casually. "Ready to go back?" he asked, opening his arms for me.

"No." I grumbled, reluctantly getting back in his arms. As he flew across the roofs on the way back I complained "I don't see why I have to leave each time. And besides, I'm thirsty."

"Well when we get back I will get you a bag." He replied. He was referring to a bag of medical blood.

"No, I want to kill something." I said, tightening my grip on him.

"Then I'll take you out hunting, later." He said, as we approached the entrance to Aro, Ciaus, and Marcus's hall.

"Hmph. Do you _have _to go? I mean I want to go hunting _now_! Please take me! I swear if you don't I will be the bitchiest little…" I was silenced when suddenly I felt Damon's lips to mine, instantly shushing me. His lips were soft, and comforting. He drew back immediately before I had a chance to press him further.

"_Right _once I get back I promise I will take you hunting." And with that, he went through the doors to Aro. Had he really just kissed me? He hadn't even flirted first! But hey, he is older… he probably just knows how to handle a woman. But could I let this go further? Yes, I could. I was still standing in the same spot, until the human clerk at the desk came over to me, clearly excited.

"Mistress Renesmee, are you in need of anything?" she asked happily, twirling her hair.

"Beside some blood, no." I said crossly, smelling the scent of her blood fill my nose.

"Well Miss, if you would like some of mine…" she offered, flipping her hair, exposing her neck.

It was almost too much, but I knew I could not drink from a human. I grabbed her arm and practically spat at her "Get the hell away from me, you know I'm not aloud!" and I released her.

She scrambled for an excuse, while I sat there, tapping my foot, arms crossed "W-w-well, I thought y-you might wanna break that rule. I-I'm sorry. I-I-I r-really am."

"More like, you wanted me to turn you!" I said, acid in my voice. I could hardly keep myself away from her, it was infuriating. "Get back to your work, NOW" and with that I stormed off, going up a winding staircase, so I could get a view of the hall, without being seen. I came to the balcony silently, and observed what was going on. Aro was watching Damon and My time together.

After he was done, Aro speculated "Very nice, I see you two had fun, and the kiss?" he asked curiously.

"I did what I wanted, I feel for her strongly Aro, you know that. Ever since she was a child, I have. I thought she was ready." Damon replied, hanging his head.

"You were right my child," Aro continued. "She is ready. You know, back when her mother was still human, and at her physical age, Edward used to sneak into her room at night and just hold her, hum her to sleep." Aro told the short story contentedly. I smiled, and chuckled a little. Then suddenly I was aware Damon knew I was there, for I had forgotten about his magnified hearing too. "I am so happy she has come back." Aro continued "After all I haven't seen her in four months, I am so happy she is staying! I haven't seen her in months, and I am so happy she is staying the summer! I would like you to continue keeping close to her as long as you are still attracted to her. But remember, you may satisfy her in anyway, but one, and we both know what that is. Now, I was skimming through her mind yesterday, and I found her past relationships. A word to the wise, she likes it rough, and prefers it if you surprise her."

"Yes, master." Damon said stiffly.

"Is everything all right?" Aro asked.

"Yes, but I just remembered, I have to… take Renesmee somewhere."

"Then go child, my blessings are on you." And with that Damon strode out the door, at his unbelievable speed. I ran out the door, and down the dark, wood hallway. The walls were wood, the carpet deep purple, and the ceiling wood as well, lit with oil lamps. I hardly took three steps down the hall before I felt Damon grab me roughly, and pressed me to the wood wall.

"You like it rough? Do ya?" he asked, clearly angry with me.

"I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to eavesdrop." I sputtered, scared, but slightly turned on.

"Sure you didn't!" he said, tightening his grip. To him he was hardly touching me because of his intense strength.

"Is it really true, that you feel for me?" I whispered to him. He put his face hardly an inch from me, I could feel his breath down my neck.

"Since you didn't find that out respectfully, I guess we will never know."

"Do you?" I whispered again. This time he didn't answer me, instead, he brought his lips crashing to mine. He kissed me roughly, so rough, it would have bruised a human. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me so tightly, I could hardly move. He placed his tongue in my mouth, and moved it around in every which direction. He entangled his hand in my hair, and placed the other one around my waist, pulling me against him. I let out a loud moan, as he moved his tongue further into my mouth.

At this, he pulled back, and grinned "What do you think?" he whispered.

"Yes." I gasped back, chest heaving.

"Hahaha!" he laughed, removing his arms from me. "Come one, lets go hunting." He said, taking my hand. We took his black Lamborghini, and flew through the streets. After we reach the woods I scrambled out, smelling a pack of deer. I ran quickly to them, not minding the black mini dress I was wearing, I would never wear it again anyways. I hopped on the first one, and cracked its neck immediately. I drank deeply and quickly, and was soon draining another. Damon just watched amusingly as I drank passionately. When I was done I wiped my mouth and looked at him, full. I walked over to him slowly, balancing my weight, so my stiletto heels didn't sink through the dirt. I came up to Damon, and stared him in the eye. I started to kiss him, tracing patterns on his stomach, till he held me back, and grinned foolishly. "Don't get carried away." He instructed, now my teacher again. "Just because of what happened back there, does not mean this will get in the way of our everyday tasks, understand?"

"Yes." I said sulkily.

"Yes…" he led off. I could not believe he was being so bitchy to me.

"Yes _SIR_!"

"Thank you." He said sweetly, placing his arm around my waist, and leading me to the car. It was almost 5:00 pm, and I still hadn't even read one book.

"I told you I needed to read." I growled, in the car.

"Watch the tone Renesmee!" he scolded. "And you will read later, a _whole_ book, understand?"

"What the fuck!?" I squealed at him, totally pissed, because I wanted to call Alice and chat. The car came to a halt.

He faced me, and said through his teeth "_What_ did you just say?"

"N-nothing." I lied, looking down at my hands in my lap.

He took my jaw, and forced me to face him. "WHAT did you just say?" he asked again, undoing his seatbelt.

"Alright, I said what the fuck, but I promise I didn't mean it! It just slipped! Please, understand!" I blubbered, my eyes watering.

"You cursed at me?!" he asked, his anger rising. I was afraid, because of the few times he had slapped me, when I deserved it. I just lowered my eyes, now ashamed. It wasn't half a second later before the back of his hand collided with my cheek. He did not hit me hard, but just hard enough to get his point across. I burst into tears, hugging my knees to my chest, turned away from him. "Look Renesmee, I'm sorry, but you knew I had to do that." He tried to put his hand on my knee, but I leaned away from his touch. "I _told_ you I couldn't let this get between who I am supposed to be to you. I was doing what I was supposed to do!" he said firmly, raising his voice at me. I did not respond, I just sat there motionless.


	2. I changed my mind

He eventually drove me back, and I immediately ran to Aro, and started to cry. He placed his hand on my arm and saw us kissing, and the incident in the car. He stroked my arm gently, as Damon came in. He had been walking at a human speed. "Look, Aro, I swear! I would never…"

"At peace, my child. You responded correctly, I appraise you. Now please take the young Miss Cullen to her room." Aro instructed.

"Yes, Master." Damon said, and came up to me, and placed his hand on my arm.

At first I flinched from him till Aro said "Do not be stubborn, young one. Go with him, and be respectful." So I rose, kissed Aro on the cheek, and stalked off to my room. Damon did not wait at my door, but instead came right in behind me.

He closed the door and said, "I'm sorry, you know that." I completely ingnored him, and flopped down on my bed, stomach down. I laid there for a while, uncooperative, until Damon surprised me. "I'm Sorry." He said, no response. "I'm sorry!" he said again, raising his voice. I just laid there, still. Then he jumped down on the bed and flipped me over suddenly.

Before I knew it, he had me face up, hands above my head, and was kissing me roughly, wrapping his arms around me. I tried to get him off of me, but could not, and eventually melted to his touch. He grabbed my arms roughly, with his impossibly strong ones. I grabbed him closer to me, as continued to kiss me roughly. He finally got so close to me, I let out a treacherously loud moan, and grabbed his back closer to me. He laughed through our kiss, and massaged my stomach and thighs with his huge strong hands. His strength did everything for me, though he was not even exercising a bit of his strength on me. As his hand worked is way up my thigh, and not stopping there, but going not inbetween. I moaned his name loudly "Daaamonnnnn". At this he grabbed my waist roughly with his arms, causing me to grip him tighter. He started to kiss me softer and softer, and eventually rolled back over on the bed beside me.

I was gasping for air, hardly able to catch a breath, and he was utterly unaffected, besides his wicked smile. He loved it, watching me in this state of chaos and pleasure. "What do you think?" he asked huskily, like he did in the hallway.

I groaned softly and said "_You_ are amazing." Still feeling my body, heaving. Damon took his fingertips, and ran them up and down my body.

He pulled me to his chest and whispered in my ear "I love you, you are tired. Go to sleep, I will wake you when its needed." Then he proceeded to massage my thighs lightly, making me fall asleep in his arms immediately. I woke up later to Damon still by my side, whispering for me to get up. "Come on, get up. We need to go to dinner." He said, as it was 7:00.

"ugh!" I said, getting out of bed and brushing through my hair. "I already hunted!" I complained.

"Yes, you did. But that is not what I am speaking of, and you know it. Come on." He said, pulling me out the door. He was talking of _human_ food, blegh.

"Da-Mon!" I whined in a nasal tone. But he still took me to the small kitchen, put in and stocked just for me. I thought maybe I could wiggle my way out of this, considering our _new_ relationship. I walked up to him and put my arms around his waist. Since I could not reach his ear, I just whispered into his chest "Please don't make me eat this."

But instead just pulled back and chuckled. "What will it be?" he asked, starting to look through the ingredients we had.

"Fine." I said, and slid down into one of the chairs, surrounding the kitchen table. "Fettuccini Alferado, with bits of chicken, please." He got out the noodles and started working quickly and silently, chopping this, heating that. Within ten minutes I had a steaming hot plate of creamy noodles and chicken on my plate. "Thank you." I said, as I put the food into my mouth. Though I'm sure It was not really bland, all human food tasted so to me.

"Is it good?" he asked.

"Bland." Is all I responded with. Then he unexpectedly lifted me out of the chair, positioning himself under me, then sitting me on his lap. The meal became so much more enjoyable.

"Trust me, it's not. You're just being stubborn." He said, into my neck, resting his lips there.

I turned my face to face him "Is that so?" I asked, sticking another spoonful into my mouth.

"Yes."

"I see, so I must be the most stubborn person in the world, right?"

"Not quite, but close." He said, laying kisses up and down my neck.

I had finished my food, eating it quickly as I did not want to eat it. "Done!" I said, pushing the bowl away from me.

"Good" he replied "Now we can go to Aro and see what he would like you to do."

"Fine, whatever." I said, getting up and making my way to the door, but before I could even take a step Damon had me in his arms again, us flying through the old mansion. "I'm not a cripple you know." I mumbled underneath my breath, knowing he would hear me.

"I know." He chuckled. Our relationship had escalated so quickly, but I had been expecting this. Ever since I hit puberty I knew he was attracted to me. I remember that day when I was physically sixteen and I came by in my jean mini skirt and four inch heels… the satisfaction of watching his eyes pop out of his head was so much fun. But us being romantic like this brought back sad memories almost. The thought of Jacob almost made me wince as I remembered what he said after he caught me kissing another boy at our high school…..

_I felt Michael's lips moving against mine and I had no idea why I was doing this… why had I gone into this classroom with him again? I was just about to pull back when Jacob flew through the door._

"_RENESMEE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled approaching me. I could see the tremors flying through his body and I knew he was mad. I got up from the desk I was propped on and came to take his hand. He pulled his hand back, so I pushed on his chest._

"_Jake, not here, not now. Lets go outside." I whispered low enough for only him to hear._

_But he did not. Instead he stalked over to Michael and pulled him up by his black t-shirt. "Look," he said, face inches from Michael's, "You ever so much as touch her again, I WILL break your face!!!" he growled fiercely and stalked off, me following right behind. When we got far enough into the woods he turned to face me. "WHAT were you thinking?" he yelled at me, full volume, clearly not holding anything back._

"_I'm sorry," I whispered, trying to help the tears from over-flowing, Jacob never treated me like this. "I didn't know what I was doing… he was flirting and then he said he wanted to show me something inside the classroom, and I don't know what happened next… I just kinda kissed him…"_

"_Wait, YOU kissed HIM???" Jacob roared._

"_Yes."_

"_This is low, even for you, blood-sucker!" he spat._

"_What?! What did you just call me?"_

"_A blood-sucker, 'cause that's what you are! I can't believe I ever thought this could work! I am SO over you Renesmee! For all I care, you can DIE!"_

_I had heard enough… I stormed to my car, there was only one place I could completely get away from this life… Italy._

As I snapped out of my trance, (AN: she has trances due to her special gift… so when she goes into one of these and studies the past she is oblivious to all around her….) I realized I was surrounded by Aro and Damon, Ciaus and Marcus were watching from their seats. Aro had his hand on my forehead, probably watching whatever I was seeing.

He removed his hand as my eyes fluttered open. "You were keeping this from me?" he asked stiffly. I nodded, not wanting to speak. He knew I had purposely kept this from my mind while he was surveying me. "_Never_ do that again, do you understand me?" he asked me sternly. His face was hard, and emotionless.

"Yes sir." I whispered still upset from my flashback. I saw Aro calm himself, and them a soft smile spread across his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah, fine." I said, leaning on Damon as I got up. "I'm just, gonna go to sleep." I said as I walked out, Aro mumbled some goodbye to me as I was walking out.. suddenly I didn't want to be here anymore.


	3. Love over blood

_The sun warmed my body as he kissed my neck. His hands were fondling my breasts and I moaned softly in reply. He chuckled as his burning skin ran across mine, sending ripples of heat through my body. _

_Its all gone. I'm falling, falling faster and faster and faster. I flail my arms around trying to catch hold of something. "Jacob!" I scream as old memories flit by me. Nothing happened, no one came. Finally I whispered the name I knew always kept me safe, but no longer existed "Edward." _

I bolted upwards, covered in sweat. The sheets were soaked and my whole body ached from this nightmare. I tried to calm my breathing, but all too soon the tears came, one after another poured down my face as I clenched my knees to my chest. "It was just a dream, it was just a dream." I sobbed over and over again, unable to stop the shaking in my body.

My bedroom door flew open and Aro stood in front of me, Damon following him. Damon came and sat by me on the plush bed. He wrapped his arm around me and whispered in my ear "It's OK."

But I shook my head and pushed him back forcefully. Though my push did not move him he still removed his arm from me reluctantly. "It's not OK!" I screamed, pushing my damp hair out of my face.

Aro glided towards me and started chanting something in Italian. He put his white papery hands on my head and spoke the ancient, dark words of the vampires. I was calm now. I don't know why, and I don't know how, I just was. I looked up into Aro's old eyes as he said from a voice that carved his words in stone "You need to tell me everything, now."

I stood up and took the black silk robe from the door, and walked out to the hallway. I made my way to the throne room and sat down on the cold marble.

"It all started a few years back, when I met Jacob. I was already _madly_ in love with Jacob so I told Edward he had to except him, but he didn't. He persisted, and I gradually started to agree. I said mean things to Jacob, I was cruel. Jacob couldn't stand it so one night he told me 'You have to choose, me or him. I'm not some side-dish, Bella. Choose your bloodsucker parent and get the hell out of here, or choose me and leave him.' I chose Jacob, and Edward forbid to ever see me again… I still see my mom quite often but after what Edward had done, she just couldn't love him anymore. If only I had chosen my parents…"I led off, being strangled by a tear-filled choke.

"It's not your fault." Aro said calmly. He hurt for me; I could see it in his eyes. That was rare for a man like him but many told me he loved me like the daughter he never had. "If you wish to go back to your home then you may, no one will hold it against you."

"But Aro!" argued Damon "Do you really think that's wise? Sending her back to the place that gave her so many troubles?! She is much safer here with me then she will ever be with him!"

"She is not your property." said Aro coolly "She may choose as she wants."

I trembled as I said this, looking towards the floor. "I want to go back home, and I want to take Damon with me."

Every one looked at me, incredulous. But I knew my choice was final, and Aro could not resist giving up to me what I wanted.


	4. Back home

I thought the plane couldn't go any slower. Vampires could probably run faster than this. The itchy seat scratched my legs, and made this trip even more uncomfortable. I slid a mirror out of my purse and took in my disheveled appearance: a messy bun, a grey cami with a black jacket over it, grey sweat pants, and some tennis shoes. The fact that every thing that I was wearing, besides my shoes, was Juicy Couture, did not matter to me. I put my head back and tried to sleep, but had little luck with it.

Damon just sat there staring at me, like he was made out of stone. His face was beautiful, seemingly lost in time. He smiled a soft smile at me, but I could not return it, I was too worried. I lifted up the seat barriers and leaned into him, as he rested his chin atop my head. I sat back and concentrated on relaxing my body, relaxing every joint, toe, and muscle.

I woke with a start as the plane landed. Damon restrained me from jumping too far at my fright. I sat up straight and waited for the fasten-seatbelt-sign to go off. A blonde, curvy flight attendant made her way towards us. She was in navy blue stilettos and had quite a few of her shirt buttons undone. She stopped in front of Damon and said in an appealing voice "Is that your sister?" pointing her nose towards me.

"No, miss." He replied, putting on a dazzling smile.

"Oh, well, if you all aren't romantic, or even if you are," she paused here, giving him a wink "you can stay after on this flight and we can fly our own cockpit, if you get what I'm saying." She leaned forward a little bit, letting her ginormous breasts hang out even more. I rolled my eyes at her whorish flirting.

"Actually," said Damon, sliding an arm around my waist "we are, as you would say, _romantic_."

"Well even as that is, I promise you, I always ensure a good time." Another flirtatious wink accompanied this statement. Someone got up behind her, wafting her fumes right in her face; even I could tell how sweet her blood was.

Damon cuffed the back of her thigh and smiled, showing off a little bit too much of his pearly whites.

"Damon!" I chided "You will be doing no such thing here! Carlisle and Jacob would not approve! If you can't follow our rules, you cant be here." Damon's look turned sour, and the flight attendant's confused. Damon removed his hand, as he knew I was right.

I stared straight into the attendant's eyes and said aggressively "Leave now, or I WILL have you fired for this charade." She just stared at me, incredulous, then walked away. "What the hell was that?!" I hissed at Damon, unbelieving of his stupidity.

"I'm hungry, and YOU are not my master!" he growled, pulling his arm back from me. He was clearly pissed about me letting his supper just walk away.

"_Whatever, Bitch." _I thought in my head. I quickly weaved my way through the crowd, not waiting for Damon. Of course he was more than fast enough to out speed me, but he could tell I was now upset. I stopped at baggage claim, wishing our bags would come already.

"Look, I'm sorry." He said, taking my hand.

I pulled it back and looked him in the eye "You CANNOT kill here! How stupid are you? And if you wish to maintain any kind of relationship with me, I don't want you screwing around with every Jane and Sally out there!" I kept my eyes locked with his, though deep down I knew that he could win this argument if he wanted to. He opened his mouth for his reply, and I steadied myself for oncoming missiles.

"I'm sorry." He repeated again. I searched his eyes to make sure he was sincere, and he was.

"It's OK, I forgive you." It was weird being in this role; usually he was the one correcting me. We were making our way to an empty home. We were going to Forks, even though the family was currently living in somewhere in Germany. Damon already knew the place to my old home, which was a little bit creepy. I sighed as we made our way through the trees, looking at the modern home.

He halted the car to a stop and opened my door at his vampire speed. I smiled and closed the door, but I didn't move closer to the house. I leaned my back against the car and pulled him unexpectedly into a kiss. I slid my tongue across his lower lip, begging for entrance. He granted it and rolled his tongue over mine. I smiled through our kiss as he pushed me against the car. I bit his lip as I pulled back, gazing into his red eyes. I shuddered at his cold hands against me.

He smiled back and made his way to the front door. "Haha, no darling, were using the place out back, where I grew up."

"What place out back?" he asked, confused.

"C'mon! I'll show you my pad." I cooed, leading him by the hand. I ran through the forest, and he put up with my pace, that was rather slow compared to his. The stone cottage came into place, and I felt warm and fuzzy all over. I walked slowly across the cold stone floor and padded into my room. I looked at my queen sized purple bed, and remembered the many nights I had spent in it.

Damon came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He rested his lips against my neck and whispered "It's beautiful." His thumb slipped underneath the edge of my shirt and it brushed against my lower stomach. It sent ripples of pleasure through my spine, making my hairs stand on edge. "Baby?" I asked, unable to stop myself.

"Mhm?" He hummed into my neck.

"Kiss me." I whispered, unable to forget how his hands had felt against me that night. He swung me up into his arms and carried me to the bed. He laid me down against the purple duvet and hovered above me, his flawless body appealing me. I pulled his shirt over his head and looked at his unblemished abs. He ran his lips against the side of my face and I arched my back in expectancy. He trailed his lips back down to mine and gave me a single kiss. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him in for more. The kiss was painfully passionate and he sucked on my lower lip, teasing me. "Damon!" I whined, unable to wait for his kiss.

He opened his mouth to mine and circled my tongue. One hand entwined in my hair while the other slipped underneath my shirt. He stopped kissing me momentarily to slide my shirt off. He stared hungrily at my black lace bra. He slid his hands behind me and lifted my weight to where he could undo my latch easily. He started to slide the bra off until I sounded uneasily "Damon… I don't know…" I didn't know if I wanted to do this, or if I trusted him enough to do this.

He bent down and whispered into my ear "Shh… do you trust me?"

"Yes." I breathed, needing him against me. Finished taking off my bra and viewed my breasts in a way where I could almost read his mind. He cupped them and kneaded them like dough. A slow moan escaped me as his nail pushed into my nipple. He moved his lips down further and took my left nipple in his mouth. His tongue slowly massaged it, his other hand behind my head. He slowly pressed his fang into the middle of my nipple and I let out a squeal. What he did sent pain and ecstasy ricocheting through my body.

He slowly moved his hands down my stomach and to my pant button. "Damon… no." I mumbled, not wanting everything to happen at once. He sat up, straddling me, grinning down at my sweaty chest.

"Alright." he agreed "you need your sleep, anyways." He got off on me and laid down beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist. "I love you." He growled, viciously biting my ear lobe. I giggled childlessly and was fast asleep in my loved ones arms within minutes.


End file.
